1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to motor vehicle side view mirrors normally made to be adjustable in both vertical and horizontal directions which, however, even after they have a set position, are plagued by dead spots behind the driver, making right or left turns a danger which always exists when there is a motor vehicle close to the side and rear of the vehicle in question which is not clearly visible in a customary rear viewing side mirror because of the "blind spots". The instant device is intended to correct the blind spot problem by a new and improved, practical, effective and economical mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art.
The background of the invention with respect to adjustment to cover the blind spot before turning is exemplified in the U.S. Patent to Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,075 for assignal control adjustable rear view mirror inside the motor vehicle. It incorporates a mechanism automatically moveable in response to operator-initiated signals, and includes an electrical circuit for rotating a shaft in response to the movement of the directional signal lever at angles such as 10.degree. to 15.degree. to the left or right of the lane in which the vehicle in question is travelling, with two solenoids to actuate the rear view mirror within the vehicle.
Other art known to the Applicant are the U. S. Patents granted to: Russell U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,519,336 and 3,486,811, McKee, et al 3,640,608 Gim 2,718,175, Moyer 3,820,877, Clontz 3,890,848, and Doeg 4,105,301; and German Patents granted to Janowicz 3,341,426, and Janowicz 3,509,654.